No me lo digas con palabras
by Mitsuki Kouyama91
Summary: Niños ricos, mimados, egocentricos y materialistas así son los alumnos de la prestigiosa institución Etoku; sobre todo el grupo de los f4: Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai Nishikado y Hidan Mimasaka. Que aventuras le deparara a nuestra protagonista?
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Mitsuki Kouyama, soy una chica de clase media alta

mis padres eran músicos y murieron cuando yo tenia 8 años por lo que mi abuela paterna me acogió en su casa; ella me a educado lo mejor que a podido, es una prestigiosa profesora de arreglo florar por lo que mi educación fue estricta aun que a sido en un colegio e instituto publico y ella me pagaba las clases extra escolares que debe tener toda señorita de clase alta a pesar de no serlo del todo.

Ahora que voy a empezar grado superior en el instituto, la abuela a decidido usar algo del dinero de mis padres para pagarme la matricula para asistir al prestigioso colegio Etoku; la escuela superior privada Etoku en la zona Yamanote, es un colegio muy prestigioso que forma parte de una linea de escuelas de élite que van desde el parvulario hasta la universidad. Es super famoso.

No me gusta mucho estos tipos de colegios por que los alumnos son muy materialistas y mimados, presumiendo de las cosas que poseen; ademas así solo podre ver a mi gran amiga Ino en el trabajo de la floristería.

Ya no había mas remedio así que mañana empezaría a asistir a ese colegio privado, me quede dormida al poco rato después de la de vueltas que le había dado al asunto; me despertó el ruido del dichoso despertador sonando avisándome de que ya era hora de levantarse.

-Uuummm- murmure aun adormilada mientras salia de la cama y apagaba el despertador, conteniendo un bostezo con mi mano derecha y me fui a duchar; a los 5 minutos ya había terminado con mi ducha y me estaba poniendo el uniforme que consistía en una falda de tablitas de color rojo, una blusa blanca con un lazo rojo al cuello y un jersey con cuello de pico de color blanco. Me puse unos calcetines blancos, me hice una trenza con mi pelo color chocolate y baje a desayunar, la casa de la abuela es de estilo tradicional por lo que andábamos con zapatillas por la casa o solo con los calcetines.

Me dirigí al comedor donde ya estaba la abuela tomando su desayuno:

-Buenos días abuela!- le dije sentándome a la mesa y empezando a comer el desayuno que Nana-san me estaba sirviendo.

-Buenos días Mitsuki-chan, espero que te valla bien en Etoku- dijo mi abuela a lo que yo solo asentí un poco ausente.

Termine mi desayuno y fui a lavarme los dientes y a por mi mochila, me puse los zapatos de color azul marino y me despedí de la abuela y de Nana-san saliendo rumbo a mi nuevo colegio.

Era una suerte que solo quedara a un par de calles de casa, por el camino pude ver muchos coches caros y limusinas trayendo a estudiantes "me siento fuera de lugar" pensé viendo los carisimos coches y entrando por la puerta principal al recinto de la escuela; me dirigí como el resto de estudiantes hacia el salón de actos donde la directora daría un discurso de bienvenida para todos los alumnos.

Pero entonces una multitud de alumnos me arrollo haciendo que diera un montón de vueltas sobre mi misma y dejándome totalmente mareada y perdí la estabilidad cayendo hacia tras pero unos fuertes brazos me atraparon antes de que cayera:

-Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto una suave voz masculina, abrí los ojos aun un poco mareada y enfoque mi vista en unos ojos negros como pozos, acompañado de un rostro realmente hermoso y un pelo negro con reflejos azules algo desordenado; "creo que he muerto y e ido al cielo" pensé observando ese hermoso rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas, el debió de percatarse de mi sonrojo por que sonrió de medio lado de una manera condenadamente sexy que hizo que mi rostros se pusiera completamente rojo y me separase de él al instante:

-L... lo sie... siento mu... muchísimo- me disculpe tartamudeando, pero es que ese chico realmente me ponía muy nerviosa.

-No tiene importancia, pero ten mas cuidado la próxima vez- dijo frió e indiferente y se marcho.

"Que chico mas extraño" pensé mientras corría hacia el salón de actos ya que si no me daba prisa llegaría tarde para escuchar el discurso de la directora.

El discurso duro 2 horas enteras, después no dejaron marchar para nuestras respectivas aulas "a sido el discurso mas largo y aburrido que e escuchado" pensé dirigiéndome al edificio de las clases pero otra multitud se dirigía a atropellarme; esta vez me aparte a tiempo y pude ver a que venia tanto revuelo, les abrían paso a un grupo de cuatro chicos:

-Disculpa, pero por que armáis tanto revuelo por esos chicos- Le pregunte bajito a la chica que había a mi lado, ella me miro y pregunto:

-Eres de primero verdad?- yo asentí y ella empezó a explicarme:

-Ellos son los mas populares de Etoku, los hijos de las mas importantes familias del país; ellos mandan en Etoku por eso no llevan uniforme se hacen llamar los f4- yo los mire a los 4 y reconocí a uno de ellos era el chico que me ayudo.

-Como se llaman?- pregunte con curiosidad, la chica me sonrió y se dispuso a decir sus nombres:

-El chico pelirrojo y de ojos aguamarina con ojeras negras es el líder, su nombre es Gaara no Sabaku...- yo la interrumpí entonces:

-El es el heredero de las empresa y hoteles No Sabaku?- pregunte sin ocultar mi asombro, ella asintió y continuo:

-Su mejor amigo es el chico de pelo negro con reflejos azules y ojo también negros, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha volví a interrumpirla:

-Su familia son todos Policías, del F.B.I y...- ella no me dejo continuar ya que siguió con su presentación:

-El chico que se Parece a Uchiha-san es Sai Nishikado y sí antes de que me interrumpas, el es el hijo de una famosa profesora de arte florar y su padre de la ceremonia del te- yo los miraba completamente impresionada- Y por ultimo el chico de pelo plateado y ojos violeta es Hidan Mimasaka, su padre también es un empresario muy importante- Yo los observe a todos con mis ojos color jade bien abiertos "todos son guapos y de familias importantes" pensé entonces la chica me saco de mis pensamientos:

-En que aula estas?- me pregunto.

-En el A- le dije a lo que ella sonrió y dijo:

-Genial! yo también, vamos juntas?- yo asentí y me marche con ella, que se presento como Tenten Ama; las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo pasaron volando, entonces Tenten y yo nos fuimos juntas a almorzar y mientras pasábamos por el pasillo vimos que había una discusión:

-No consiento que nadie me mire mal- le estaba diciendo con voz amenazante el líder de los f4 Gaara no Sabaku a un chico de mi clase al cual sostenía en el aire por el cuello de su blusa.

-Dios mio le va a golpear?- pregunte bajito a Tenten que veía la escena tan horrorizada como yo.

Plaf!- se escucho, por lo que Tenten y yo miramos hacia el lugar donde estaba sucediendo el alboroto y vimos al chico en el suelo sangrando por la nariz que parecía estar rota; al parecer No Sabaku le había dado un puñetazo y ahora el y los otros 3 miembros de su grupo se marchaban no sin antes él añadir:

-La próxima vez no tendré compasión contigo- dijo con una voz amenazante y una mirada que nos heló la sangre a todos, "ese chico realmente da mucho miedo, es mejor que me mantenga bien lejos de él" pensé viendo como se marchaban.

Después de lo ocurrido el día paso tranquilo y sin ningún nuevo altercado, fueron pasando los días y no se si por suerte o desgracia no volví a ver a ninguno de los chicos de f4; hasta que un día...

Me encontraba dejando mis zapatos en el taquillero como Tenten cuando escuchamos lo que unos alumnos decían:

-Si como lo oyes, se a atrevido a enfrentar a los f4- dijo el chico.

-Aquí va a correr la sangre- dijo el otro corriendo tras el primero hacia el lugar de la pelea.

Tenten y yo nos miramos nerviosas y algo asustadas para luego correr tras los dos chicos y ver que estaba pasando, un chico de mi clase llamado Rock Lee estaba plantado delante de No Sabaku y le estaba gritan las verdades a la cara:

-Quien os creéis que sois? que vuestras familias sean las mas importantes del país no os da derecho a tratar mal a los demás- en cuanto termino de decir eso No Sabaku se le fue encima y empezó a golpearlo pero Lee-san no se quedo atrás pues le devolvía los golpes, "hay que detenerlos!" pensé viendo horrorizada los puñetazos y otros golpes que se daban el uno al otro hasta que el profesor Kakashi-san apareció y los separo.

-Are que te arrepientas de esto- le dijo No Sabaku a Lee-san antes de marchase con el resto del f4.

Después de eso el día paso tranquilo aun que se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, sobre todo cuando llego la hora del almuerzo y Tenten y yo fuimos a comer a la cafetería; yo con mi comida traída de casa y ella con lo que compro en la cafetería, mientras estuvimos allí sentadas almorzando escuchamos muchos cuchicheo de algunos estudiantes:

-Seguro que mañana tendrá una tarjeta roja en su taquilla- dijo un chico de 2º.

-Cuanto crees que durara esta vez?- le pregunta una chica a su amiga.

-No debió meterse con ellos, lo va a pasar muy mal- dijo otro chico a su amigos.

Yo mire a Tenten algo nerviosa por los comentarios y ella me explico a que se estaba refiriendo con esos comentarios.

-Los f4 mandan sobre toda la escuela por que sus padres hacen grande donaciones de dinero asín que hacen lo que quieren e incluso vienen sin uniforme si no les apetece ponérselo- empezó a contarme.

-Pero aun así los profesores...- le dije yo pero ella me interrumpió.

-Los profesores intentan que no se maten, pero si Lee-san recibe la tarjeta roja esta perdido; ni los profesores podrán ayudarle, aran como que no han visto nada- dijo Tenten con la vista gacha.

"Realmente son temibles" pensé algo intimidada, pero lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien y realmente era una vergüenza que solo por tener dinero ya pudieran hacer lo que les venga en gana; Tenten pensaba igual que yo pero poner se encontrá de ellos seria mucho peor "si aun estuviera en mi vieja escuela no dudaría en hacer algo, pero no quiero defraudar a mis padres y ellos querían que estudiase aquí, en Etoku" pensé con desanimo.

El resto de clases paso con rapidez, así que me marche al trabajo en la floristería:

-No me lo puedo creer!- dijo Ino cuando termine de contarle todo lo referente a los f4.

-Pues es tal y como te lo cuento, Ino-chan - le dije yo, nos encontrábamos detrás de mostrador de la floristería ya que en ese momento no había ningún cliente- como son los hijos de los mas importantes del país, controlan la escuela a su antojo y ademas nadie hace nada para impedírselo; realmente es muy frustrante- dije yo agachando la mirada.

-Vamos Mitsuki-chan, no te pongas así- me intento animar Ino- no puedes hacer nada por que te meterías en problemas y quieres cumplir con tus padres, ellos querían que estudiases en esa prestigiosa escuela- me dijo con una triste sonrisa Ino, ella había sido una gran amiga para mí ya que sin ella me habría venido abajo cuando paso lo de mis padres.

-Lo se, es solo que pienso que si estuviese aun contigo en el instituto ya le habría dado su merecido- dije con fuego en la mirada mientras Ino sonreía...

-Si, es verdad. Tu siempre protegías a los mas débiles en el colegio y en el instituto, realmente en Etoku nadie conoce a la verdadera Mitsuki-chan – Ino y yo nos reímos ante eso y empezamos a atender en la floristería ya que llegaron clientes.

La hora de cerrar la tienda llego por lo que me cambien el uniforme de la floristería por el uniforme del colegio en el vestuario y me despedí de Ino hasta mañana, una vez en casa cene con la abuela y me fui a hacer los deberes del día de hoy; prepare mi mochila para mañana y me puse al pijama para dormirme "veremos que ocurre mañana" fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como siempre en cuanto sonó el despertador, me duche, me puse el uniforme escolar, me recogí el pelo en una tranza y baje a desayunar con la abuela; estaba muy inquieta preguntándome que le harían al podre de Lee-san, acabe rápidamente mi desayuno y después de despedirme de la abuela salí disparada a Etoku.

En la entrada se encontraba Tenten con una cara de preocupación bastante reconocible:

-Tan malo va a ser?- le pregunte al llegar junto a ella.

-Hai-contesto con la mirada puesta en el suelo- ya lo veras- dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras taquillas para sacar nuestros zapatos. Entonces empezó el griterío:

-La a recibido, Lee-san de 1º/A a recibido la tarjeta roja- gritaba un chico haciendo que todos fueran a ver, Tenten y yo no miramos asustadas y también fuimos a ver lo que pasaba; Lee-san se encontraba delante de su taquilla con una tarjeta roja en sus manos "esto no es bueno" pensé apto seguido empezaron a tirarle huevos.

-Pero que hacen?- dije yo observando la escena frente a mis ojos.

-Así es como empiezan- dijo Tenten horrorizada- luego ira a peor- yo la mire sin entender mucho pero entonces empezaron a tirarle basura a Lee-san y este empezó a correr para escapar de los alumnos que empezaron a perseguirle como si fuera una presa; Tenten y yo corrimos tras ellos y pudimos ver a varios chicos con escobas.

-No pretenderán golpearle con eso ¿verdad?- le pregunte a esta que como respuesta acelero la carrera cosa que yo también hice, cuando llegamos habían empezado a pegarle con las escobas; una furia inmensa empezó a apoderarse de mi, estaba apunto de intervenir cuando otro griterío distinto empezó:

-Kyaaaaaa! son el f4- gritaban las chicas dándoles paso hasta donde estaba Lee-san, salvo Uchiha-san todos sonrían arrogantes sobre todo "No Sabaku, como puede ser tan cruel!" pensé viéndole:

-Te dije que haría que te arrepintieses- le dijo a Lee-san mirándolo con desprecio, Lee-san se puso de pie pues estaba en el suelo y miro desafiante a No Sabaku.

-No me arrepiento, por que lo que dije es verdad- le dijo de frente y con determinación "Lee-san es realmente valiente" pensé viéndole con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa se me borro de la cara cuando vi como No Sabaku lo dio un puñetazo rompiéndole el labio; estaba apunto de continuar golpeándole cuando yo como un auto reflejo me puse delante de Lee-san haciendo que No Sabaku se parase en seco.

-Apartate- me dijo con su semblante frió, yo negué con la cabeza con firmeza.

-No puedes golpear a cualquiera que se atreva a enfrentarte, la violencia no es la solución- le dije firme y con determinación, con mi mirada puesta en sus ojos aguamarina; el entrecerró los ojos y me miro descaradamente de pies a cabeza haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera al paso de su fría mirada.

Apto seguido se dio media vuelta y se marcho seguido del resto del f4 y yo solo pude pensar "en menudo lió me acabo de meter"

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 6:30 am y ya me encontraba despierta, no había podido dormir bien pensando en lo que me ocurriría por haberme enfrentado al líder de los f4 Gaara no Sabaku:

-Kyaaaa! no quiero ir a clase- dije escondiéndome bajo las sabanas, "pero no soy ninguna cobarde no puedo huir" pensé saliendo de debajo de las sabanas y parándome frente al espejo de cuerpo entero:

-No soy una cobarde, soy Mitsuki Kouyama y enfrentare todo esto con determinación- dije con firmeza y la mirada decidida- aun que ese chico me pone los pelos de punta- dije ahora con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos y corriendo a ducharme.

Una vez arreglada con el uniforme y mi pelo recogido en una trenza baje a desayunar, comí bien para tener fuerzas dejando a la abuela bastante sorprendida ya que no suelo comer demasiado; subí a lavarme los dientes y a por mi mochila y me marche después de despedirme de la abuela.

Me sorprendió mucho no encontrar a Tenten esperándome en la puerta de entrada a Etoku ya que ella siempre me esperaba allí, "tal vez este enferma" pensé pero es que eso no era lo único extraño todo el mundo me miraba desde que llegue y mientras me dirigía a las taquillas; "es mas que obvio que quieren saber si No Sabaku va a tomar medidas contra mí" pensé con mi mano puesta en la manilla de mi taquilla, el corazón me latía muy deprisa por los nervios cerré los ojos un momento y respire hondo preparándome para lo que posiblemente se me vendría encima.

Y allí estaba yo plantada frente a mi taquilla la cual estaba abierta dejando ver una tarjeta roja, la cual era mi propia sentencia al infierno.

Quite la tarjeta roja y cerré la taquilla, al darme la vuelta vi a Tenten que esta bastante alejada de mí; me miraba con horror y antes de que pudiese siquiera ir hasta ella se marcho de allí, "me abandona a mi suerte" pensé mirando en la dirección por donde se había ido.

-No deberías haberte metido donde no te llaman- Me dijo una chica pelirroja con gafas que estaba con otras dos chicas, si no me equivocaba sus nombres eran: Karin Fujiwara, Azumi Hidaka y Mikaru Amagi; las chicas más presuntuosas y presumidas que allá visto nunca.

Las ignore y empece a caminar hacia mi clase pero entonces todos empezaron a tirarme huevos manchándome completamente el uniforme, tuve que empezar a correr para intentar despistarlos; los despistes y me oculte saliendo por la salida de emergencia que da a unas escaleras, allí me deje caer al suelo e intente arreglar el desastre que era mi uniforme usando el agua de una botellita que siempre traía en mi mochila:

-Que te paso?- me pregunto una voz de repente, me volví hacia mi derecha sorprendida encontrándome con unos ojos negros que me atraparon al instante.

-Sasuke Uchiha- dije en un susurro que el escucho perfectamente ya que estaba bastante cerca de mí, sonrió de medio lado de un modo burlón.

-Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gastes!- eso me saco de quicio, se estaba burlando de mí.

-No estoy para bromas Uchiha- le dije enfadada y olvidando las formalidades- me han tirado huevos y me han echo correr por todo el instituto hasta que conseguí despistar a todos esos estúpidos, así que deja tus bromistas quieres!- al instante me lleve la mano a la boca, sorprendiéndome por haber desahogado mi furia con el; aun que solo había sido verbalmente, sin embargo el volvió a sonreír de lado dejándome desconcertada:

-Te sientes mejor ahora?- pregunto, yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa "lo a echo aposta?" me pregunte mentalmente.

-Gomenasai, no debí hablarte así- dije con la mirada puesta en el suelo, el se encontraba sentado en el suelo con su espalda recostada en la pared.

-Hump, no importa. No creo que Gaara allá echo bien en poner una tarjeta roja a una chica, nosotros nunca nos metemos con las chicas- fue su repuesta, yo alce la mirada ya que iba a tomarme eso como que estaba disculpada y le observe detenidamente; realmente no era tan mala persona al fin y al cabo me había levantado el animo, ademas era atractivo, su cuerpo escultura derretía a muchas chicas, sus labios sensuales que prometían pasión, su piel clara y tersa que te invitaba a que la tocaras y probaras su suavidad, su pelo negro azulado despeinado dándole un toque realmente sexy y pestañas largas enmarcando unos ojos tan oscuros como la mismísima noche y muy penetrantes que te llegan a hipnotizar y mas cuando están fijos en ti.

"Fijos en mí" pensé dándome cuenta de lo que significaba y poniéndome completamente roja de la vergüenza, "me a pillado mirándolo descaradamente" pensé mientras el me sonreía de medio lado de manera burlona.

-Ya terminaste de comerme con los ojos- pregunto mirándome ahora él descaradamente.

/**Narra Sasuke**/

Kouyama ese era el apellido de la chica sentada a mi izquierda en las escaleras de emergencia, la había echo enfadar a propósito para que descargase su frustración "Gaara se a pasado" pensé viendo el desastre que era su uniforme entonces me percate de que ella me miraba muy fijamente; "así que ella también cae bajo mis encantos" pensé sonriendole burlonamente:

-Ya terminaste de comerme con los ojos- pregunte mirándola ahora yo descaradamente y consiguiendo que se pusiese roja de pies a cabeza, empece a detallarla sin importarme nada al fin y al cabo ella había echo lo mismo.

Sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas que invitaban a se tocada con suavidad, su busto tenia un tamaño ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño realmente tentaban a cualquiera, su piel era tan clara como la porcelana y seguramente muy suave realmente era tentador posar los labios en esa piel tan apetecible; sus labios rojizos y sensuales sobre todo por que ella se mordía el labio inferior seguramente nerviosa por mi mirada, sus rasgos finos y delicados a pesar de que ella no es alguien de la alta sociedad, sus ojos jade eran realmente lo que mas decía de ella por que mostraban su inocencia y su cabello color chocolate era el toque final para la hermosa musa delante de mí aun que en mi opinión estaría mejor si lo llevase suelto.

/**Fin de la Narración de Sasuke**/

No me podía creer que me estuviera mirando de ese modo como si quisiera devorarme allí mismo, "es mi imaginación seguro" pensé mordiéndome el labio inferior y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, entonces el me sonrió de manera maliciosa y se acerco a mi haciendo que me inclinara hacia atrás sosteniéndome con los brazos; "que esta..." pensé nerviosa por su cercanía pero entonces sentí como me pelo caí suelto:

-Así te ves mucho mejor- dijo Uchiha mientras yo le miraba sorprendida y es que casi estaba sobre mí, sus ojos negros fijos en mis ojos jade entonces hizo algo que me desconcertado del todo acerco mas su rostro al mio empezando a cerrar sus ojos.

-Kyaaaaaa!- grite alejándolo de mi completamente roja, "iba a besarme?" me pregunte mientras miraba hacia otro lado ya que no me atrevía a mirarle a él; "No seguro que esto es una trampa" pensé volviéndome hacia él y viendo su rostro desconcertado por no haber dejado que me besara.

-Conmigo no se juega Uchiha!- le dije antes de salir de allí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza por lo ocurrido con Uchiha, parecía que iba a besarme y en cierto modo eso me asusto por que el era uno de los f4 y seguro que solo estaba jugando conmigo; "quería confundirme seguro" pensé mientras me dirigía a la salida del colegio, mi uniforme estaba echo un asco así que lo mejor era que me fuera a casa "pero mañana se iban a enterar de quien era Mitsuki Kouyama" pensé caminando decidida hasta casa.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como siempre en cuanto sonó y fui a ducharme, había planeado en la noche la estrategia a seguir con los estudiantes; salí de la ducha y fui a ponerme el uniforme el cual estaba impecable ya que tenia uno de repuesto, el otro lo esta dejando como nuevo Nana-san.

Me puse delante del espejo de cuerpo entero que hay en mi habitación y mire a mi reflejo con mirada decidida y una sonrisa en el rostro, había decidido dejar mi pelo suelto ya que ahora volvería a ser la Mitsuki Kouyama de siempre; la chica que defiende a los más débiles:

-Y la chica que te dará tu merecido, Gaara no Sabaku- dije a mi reflejo, apto seguido baje a desayunar y en cuanto termine me cepille los diente y cogí mi mochila para irme al instituto despidiéndome de la abuela.

Camine con paso firme hasta llegar al instituto, todos me miraban un tanto sorprendidos por mi cambio ya que yo siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza y ahora lo lucia suelto con una diadema roja a juego con la falda del uniforme; ademas mi cabello largo ahora hasta mi cintura y terminado en tirabuzones me daba un aspecto de chica de clase alta.

Me cambien los zapatos en el taquillero y fui a mi taquilla a coger los libros que necesitaría para las clases de hoy, entonces hoy que me lanzaban algo pero yo ya estaba preparada para eso de un movimiento veloz retrocedí haciendo que el huevo que me habían lanzado chocara contra la taquilla vecina a la mía; me di la vuelta y vi que todos me miraban asombrados supongo que no esperaban que fuera tan rápida "las clases de karate tenían que servirme de algo, no por nada soy cinturón negro" pensé mirando desafiante al chico que me había lanzado el huevo:

-Sabes los huevos son para comer, si quieres lanzar algo...-dije sacando de mi mochila una pelota de béisbol y sonriendole burlonamente- prueba con una pelota- le grite al final lanzandole la pelota que al protegerse él con los brazos rompió su carisimo reloj de marca.

-Mierda mi Rolex- dijo el chico, yo lo mire con indiferencia.

-Estúpido, eso te enseñara a que conmigo no se juega- y dije esto mirando a todos con una mirada que les puso los pelos de punta y haciendo que me abrieran paso para ir a mi clase.

Después de eso las clase pasaron normales sin ningún incidente al parecer los había asustado al comportarme de manera tan agresiva, "me da igual que me tengan miedo, mejor así" pensé mientras sonaba el timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo; decidí irme a comer a un lugar tranquilo con mi bento así que me fui a las escaleras de emergencia pero al llegar vi que no iba a estar sola:

-Sasuke Uchiha- dije sorprendida al volvérmelo a encontrar allí ya que la ultima vez me pareció solo una coincidencia encontrármelo.

-Hump, ahora llevas el pelo suelto te ves mas linda- dijo él regalándome una de sus sonrisas de medio lado, "hay dios, por que se tiene que ver tan condenadamente sexy cuando sonríe!" pese ruborizándome y sentándome en el suelo; el estaba sentado con la espalda recostada en la pared tal y como lo vi la ultima vez pero por supuesto no llevaba el uniforme escolar, si no unos pantalones negros de marca y una camisa blanca que tenia los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver parte de su torso.

-Que haces aquí?-le pregunte evitando mirarle demasiado y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Me gusta este lugar, aquí puedo estar solo sin las molestas chicas que no paran de gritar- yo reí nerviosamente hacia eso, "así que no le gusta llamar tanto la atención" pensé.

-Y tú?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos y mirándome fijamente con sus ojos negros, sentía mis mejillas ardiendo pero me repuse y le conteste.

-Este es un lugar muy tranquilo así que vine a comer mi almuerzo- destape frente a el mi bento que tenia sandwiches, tortilla, salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpo y bolas de arroz; Nana-san aveces se pasaba preparándome tanto almuerzo.

-Vas a comerte todo eso?- pregunto algo sorprendido por la cantidad de comida.

-La verdad es que me sobrara bastante, Nana-san siempre se pasa con la comida- le dije sonriendo y sobándome la cabeza por detrás en un gesto avergonzado, el sonrió con la que creí sería su típica sonrisa.

-Entonces no te importara compartilo conmigo-pregunto o mas bien afirmo Uchiha, yo negué con la cabeza con lo que los dos empezamos a comer menos mal que traje palillos de sobra.

Me reí mucho con las reacciones de Uchiha al probar la comida, estaba claro que el comía comida mas sofisticada que simples bolas de arroz o sandwiches; pero también me pareció que alguien nos observaba pero al mirar hacia la única ventana por donde podrían vernos no vi a nadie "que extraño" pensé dándole un pequeño mordisco a una bola de arroz.

-Bueno sera mejor que me valla ya- dije cerrando el bento ya que habíamos terminado de comer, pero entonces Uchiha me tomo de la barbilla y me dio un beso cerca de los labios; mí rostro se puso completamente rojo mientras él se separaba de mí.

-Tenias un grano de arroz- dijo el al ver mi rostro sonrojado y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya- dije riendo nerviosamente y empezando a salir por la puerta.

-Kouyama- me llamo Uchiha, yo me volví para verle- estaba muy bueno- termino de decir pero ahora sonreía burlonamente y entonces caí en la cuenta de a lo que se refería.

-Idiota- le dije antes de salir por la puerta, aun que me recosté contra ella escuchando su risa y una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro; "realmente eres un misterio Sasuke Uchiha" pensé marchándome a mi clase.

Las clases acabaron y me encontraba dejando los libros en mi taquilla cuando me vi rodeada de unos chicos, que no parecían tener buenas intenciones:

-Que es lo que queréis?- les pregunte preparándome para correr ya que me superaban en número.

-No Sabaku-san nos mando a por ti- dijo el chico que estaba mas cerca de mí, entonces se abalanzaron sobre mí pero los esquive y comencé a correr; "maldita sea, tengo que perderlos" pensé aumentando mi velocidad pero uno de ellos me atrapo e hizo que cayera al suelo.

Nos encontrábamos en el campus universitario, pero no parecía haber nadie ya me revolví contra ellos intentando liberarme sabia que si no lo hacia ellos podrían... las lagrimas empezaron a hacerse presente en mis ojos pero entonces una voz que me sonaba muy familiar dijo:

-Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- dijo esa voz que denotaba furia.

-Nosotros solo...- intentaba explicarse uno de los chicos, yo seguía baca abajo en el suelo sin poder ver quien me estaba ayudando.

-No me interesa muestras explicaciones, largaos de aquí- les grito, entonces me ayudo a ponerme de pie y pude ver el rostro de mi salvador que me dejo de piedra.

-Tú...

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

No podía creer a quien tenia delante de mí, un chico de aspecto juvenil, pelo rojo algo desordenado, ojos color miel y rostro angelical con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sasori-kun!- grite saltando a sus brazos, le había echado tanto de menos; mi tío Keichi es el padrino de Sasori y cuando murieron sus padres mi tío se hizo cargo de él aun que yo le conocí cuando entre al jardín de infancia en Etoku ya que antes de que murieran mis padres yo estudiaba aquí.

-Veo que me has echado de menos- dijo él correspondiendome el abrazo, Sasori siempre conseguía tranquilizarme fue él la persona que hizo que dejara mi timidez y que me convirtiese en la chica luchadora que soy.

-Estas bien? no te hicieron daño verdad?- me pregunto preocupado apartándose un poco de mí para ver mi rostro, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, no, estoy bien. Mejor dime cuando llegaste, que tal Londres?- le pregunte muy curiosa.

-Muy bien, aun que extrañaba mucho Tokio así que decidimos volver. Vamos te llevo a tomar algo- dijo Sasori tomándome de la mano, estuvimos en una cafetería donde Sasori me contó todo lo que había vivido en Londres y los amigos que había echo allí después me llevo a casa.

-Bueno hasta mañana Sasori-kun- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, el aprovecho para retenerme entre su fuerte brazos- ah, Sasori-kun?- dije yo algo nerviosa.

-Si vuelve a ocurrirte algo quiero que me avises- me dijo mientras me apartaba un poco de su cuerpo para mirarme serio.

-Uh- dije yo asintiendo sonrojada, Sasori siempre hacia que me sintiera segura y protegida, el me sonrió y se marcho.

Entre a casa y me fui a hacer los deberes que habían mandado y cuando termine me di una buena ducha, baje a cenar con la abuela a la cual le conté mi encuentro con Sasori omitiendo claro esta el pequeño problema con aquellos chicos ya que no quería que se preocupara; cuando termine de cenar decidí irme a dormir ya que mañana No Sabaku iba a saber quien era Mitsuki Kouyama "vas a pagármelas por esto" pensé antes de caer dormida.

/**Pov Gaara**/

-Sois unos idiotas!- les grite a los chicos que había enviado a asustar a Kouyama, todos estaban muertos de miedo lo cual era muy normal para mí "todos me tienen miedo pero ella" pensé mientras se me venia su rostro desafiante a la mente.

-No Sabaku-san nosotros solo hicimos lo que nos pidió- dijo uno de los chicos.

-Yo no os pedí que abusarais de ella, si no que la asustaseis!- les volví a gritar furioso ya que yo jamas le pediría a nadie que hiciese tal bajeza como aprovecharse de una chica.

Los saque de mi casa y salí hacia el local donde debían estar todos pasando el rato, "quizás esto consiga despejarme" pensé mientras me marchaba a encontrarme con los demás.

/**Pov Mitsuki**/

Por fin había llegado la mañana, me encontraba terminando de arreglarme para el instituto peinando mi flequillo "ya esta" pensé mirándome al espejo.

-Gaara no Sabaku hoy te voy a dar una lección!- dije con fuego en la mirada y muy decidida.

Baje a desayunar, cuando termine fui a lavarme los diente y cogí mi mochila; me despedí de la abuela y me marche al instituto, al llegar me fui directa a ponerme mis zapatos y a por mis libros para las clase de hoy.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas y sin incidentes pero aun no había visto a No Sabaku para darle su merecido, pero justo cuando sonó el timbre anunciando la hora de almuerzo:

-Kyaaaaaa! son los f4- oí que decía desde fuera de mi clase la voz de una chica, me fije en la puerta y hay estaba el pasando tan tranquilo "No Sabaku!" la sangre me ardía en las venas de la furia que sentí y no me controle mas; corrí hacia ellos ya que solo estaban No Sabaku, Sai-san y Hindan-san:

-NO SABAKU!-grite corriendo directa hacia él y en el momento en que volvió el rostro para ver quien era:

Pum- se escucho el puñetazo que le di haciendo que cayese de espaldas al suelo y rompiéndole el labio que empezó a sangrar, el me miro con los ojos bien abierto sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer:

-Eso es por lo de ayer, te lo tienes bien merecido. Sabia que eras malo pero no hasta ese punto- le dije antes de irme corriendo de allí, sin acabar de creerme lo que acababa de hacer.

/**Pov Gaara**/

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ella Kouyama Mitsuki acababa de venir corriendo directo hacia mí y me había dado un puñetazo; allí esta parada frente a mi con su mirada desafiante, firme, sin ningún miedo y... "realmente hermosa" pensé viéndola.

-Eso es por lo de ayer, te lo tienes bien merecido. Sabia que eras malo pero no hasta ese punto- me dijo antes de irse corriendo de allí,"Queee?" pensé yo sin entender demasiado hasta que caí en la cuenta de a lo que se refería "mierda" tenia que explicarle que no había sido mi culpa.

/**Pov Mitsuki**/

Corri lo mas lejos de No Sabaku después de lo que había echo, "no puedo creer que le allá golpeado" pensé estaba temblando por el subidón de adrenalina que empezaba a desvanecerse y daba paso al arrepentimiento:

-Aaaaaahhhh, que voy a hacer si toma represalias?- me pregunte asustada en voz alta.

-Bueno en el peor de los caso le daré su merecido- dije en voz alta no por nada era cinturón negro en karate, "aun que el también es muy fuerte" pensé con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora del almuerzo sonó y tuve que regresar a clase sin haber almorzado nada, las clases transcurrieron lentas sobre todo por que hoy no había podido ver a Sasuke Uchiha y ni siquiera había almorzado.

Cuando por fin acabaron suspire aliviada, recogí mis cosas y me marche pero cuando estaba llegando a la entrada de la institución:

-Por fin llegas- levante la mirada y frente a mi estaba No Sabaku cruzado de brazos, "Kyaaaaaa, viene a vengarse!" pensé algo asustada.

-Que quieres?- le dije desafiante y sin mostrar miedo aun que estuviese asustada por dentro, el sonrió de medio lado de forma algo sádica que me puso los pelos de punta "AAAAAHHHH, me va a asesinar!" pensé espantada y esta vez mi rostro si que lo demostró; él chasqueo los dedos y me vi rodeada de 6 hombres que parecían ser guarda espaldas, estos se abalanzaron sobre mi así que yo lance mi mochila al aire y comencé a luchar con ellos.

Al cabo de 15 minutos el ultimo guarda espada caía al suelo:

-Creías que seria tan fácil?- le pregunte yo a lo que el sonrió.

-No, supongo que no- dijo No Sabaku cerrando sus ojos con gesto de resignación, entoces los abrió y corrió hacia; empezamos a luchar lanzadonos puñetazos que el otro esquivaba o bloqueaba; hasta que No Sabaku me desequilibro y caímos al suelo el sobre mi, nos miramos a los ojos y nuestras mejillas se sonrojaron "tiene unos ojos hermosos" pensé sin poder evitarlo.

-Kouyama, duerme- dijo No Sabaku antes de ponerme un pañuelo que me hizo perder el conocimiento poco apoco, "cloroformo" fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

/**Pov Gaara**/

No podía creer que Kouyama fuera una chica tan fuerte, me había costado mucho poder dejarla inconsciente pero al final lo había logrado; ahora ella esta dormida entre mis brazos y realmente se veía hermosa mientras dormía.

Al llegar a mi casa la deje en manos de las chicas que contrate para que le dieran un tratamiento de belleza ademas del famoso estilista al que siempre acudo.

/**Pov Mitsuki**/

Me desperté rodeada por 3 mujeres que me estaban desnudando:

-Que están haciendo?-pregunte sin comprender nada.

-No se mueva tanto señorita o no podremos hacer nuestro trabajo- dijo una de ellas mientras me ponían un tratamiento de corrientes de baja frecuencia empezando así a darme el tratamiento de belleza; cuando terminaron mi piel estaba mas suave y tersa de lo normal y estaba con un albornoz puesto y una toalla en el cabello.

Un famoso estilista al que había visto en muchas revistas llego en ese momento y me hizo sentarme para arreglarme:

-El cabello esta perfecto no le hace falta cortarlo- dijo mientra lo cepillaba.

-Es que me lo cuido mucho- le conteste mientras el comenzaba a hacerme un peinado y me maquillaba con un maquillaje suave y un brillo de labios rojo cereza.

Cuando termino me dio un vestido el cual me puse ademas de algunas joyas, me mire al espejo y vi mi reflejo donde se veía: una chica de pelo color chocolate largo hasta la cintura acabado en tirabuzones, ojos marrones con los parpados pintados con un suave color rosa, llevaba un vestido con los hombros al descubierto, la parte de arriba del vestido era rosa oscuro y bajo el pecho tenia una cinta de color rojo rodeándolo, el resto del vestido que era hasta las rodillas era de color amarillo claro, sus labios estaban pintado con un brillo de labios rojo cereza y llevaba un collar de perlas blancas el cuello junto a uno con un rubí.

"Realmente soy yo?" pensé viéndome con asombro, me llevaron a una gran salón donde había el retrato de una joven algo mayor que yo realmente hermosa.

-Quien sera?- pregunte en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

-Es mi hermana- dijo una voz tras de mi, me di la vuelta encontrándome a No Sabaku mirándome fijamente lo que provoco que me sonrojara.

-Por que me trajiste aquí?- le pregunte enfadada, el se fue acercando a mi hasta quedar a mi lado mirando el retrato.

-Ella se caso y se marcho, desde entonces estoy solo en esta casa y nadie pone freno a mis acciones. Hasta que llegas tu- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y poniéndome nerviosa.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta- fue lo único que pude decirle, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Quería disculparme contigo- dijo cogiéndome desprevenida- yo no quería que esos chicos abusaran de ti- dijo serio, yo le mire entrecerrando los ojo pero al ver que era sincero le dije:

-Acepto tus disculpas- el sonrió de medio lado y por poco me da un infarto "se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe de verdad" pensé viéndole sonrojada.

-Ahora me gustaría proponerte otra cosa- dijo No Sabaku de repente, yo le mire interrogante- quiero que seas mi chica- dijo dejándome a cuadros.

-Ah?-fue lo único que pude decir ya que eso me había cogido con la guardia muy baja y no sabia que decir.

**Continuara...**

**N/A: **Hola lectores/as siento no haberme presentado antes ^^ pero la verdad no sabia muy bien como iba todo esto ya que soy nueva en la pagina -.-u mi nombres es Mayu y bueno espero que les este gustando mi fic . aun que por los comentarios yo diria que no le gusta a nadie asi que si la cosa sigue asi no se si subire mas capis...


	4. Chapter 4

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-Ahora me gustaría proponerte otra cosa- dijo No Sabaku de repente, yo le mire interrogante- quiero que seas mi chica- dijo dejándome a cuadros.

-Ah?-fue lo único que pude decir ya que eso me había cogido con la guardia muy baja y no sabia que decir- me parece que el golpe que te di esta mañana te afecto a la cabeza- le dije yo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Estoy perfectamente bien- dijo el algo enfadado y fulminándome con la mirada.

-Estas loco si crees que voy a aceptar tu pésima proposición- le dije yo echando chispas "pero que se cree, yo no saldría con alguien como el"

-Loca estarías tu por rechazarme, soy el hijo de Sabaku no uno de los empresarios mas poderosos del país y tu no eres nada; solo una simple estudiante sin dinero- dijo haciendo que mi furia creciera y...

Plaff- se escucho el sonido de la bofetada que acababa de darle a Sabaku no, este me miro sorprendido mientras yo le miraba con furia y desafiante:

-Puede que yo no tenga tanto dinero como tu familia pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme como lo has echo, yo no me vendo por dinero!- dicho esto salí del salón en el que nos encontrábamos en busca de mi uniforme y así poder marcharme a casa.

/**Pov Gaara**/

En cuanto Kouyama salia del salón una sonrisa de lado surco mi rostro "ella es perfecta para mí" fue mi pensamiento mientras me llevaba la mano la la mejilla donde ella me había dado la bofetada:

-Realmente no te dejare escapar, Kouyama Mitsuki, tu seras mía- pronuncie estas palabras para mi mismo muy decido a tener a esa chica que me vería a mi y no a mi apellido ni mi dinero.

/**Pov Mitsuki**/

Me encontraba ya fuera de la mansión Sabaku no, con mi uniforme puesto y sin el maquillaje "realmente ese chico esta loco" pensé dándome la vuelta con un suspiro y encontrándome de frete con...

-Sasuke Uchiha!- dije retrocediendo un poco por la sorpresa y con un notable sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma- dijo el con su típica sonrisa en su rostro- y puedes llamarme solo Sasuke, me molestas que siempre me llames por el apellido y el nombre- dijo un poco molesto, yo solo atine a asentir mientras el empezaba a irse.

-Sasuke!- le llame en un impulso y el se volvió mirándome a lo que yo me puse tensa y empece a ponerme nerviosa "haaaaaayyyy que le digo ahora? le llame en un impulso" pensé mientras el enarcaba una ceja esperando que le dijera lo que fuera a decir:

-Crees que hay algo que el dinero no pueda comprar?- le pregunte "que pregunta mas tonta" pensé con cascada de lagrimas el los ojos, el me miro raro por un momento.

-El aire!- contesto distante.

-...- me dijo toda cortada con esa contestación y el empezó a reírse.

-Sabes eres la chicas mas extraña que he conocido pero también me recuerdas mucho a una persona muy importante para mí- dijo Sasuke haciéndome sonrojar apto seguido se marcho.

A la mañana siguiente...

Me encontraba llegando al colegio cuando empezó el griterío de las chicas por que los f4 acababan de llegar, "panda de bobas" pensé yo mientras observaba a los f4 fulminando con la mirada a Sabaku no que me sonrió de medio lado haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrió por toda la espalda, sonrojara un poco y me alejara unos cuantos pasos de allí algo nerviosa; "que diantres fue eso" pensé para luego fijar mi vista en Sasuke que también me sonrió pero con este me ruborice completamente y salí corriendo hacia mi taquilla para poder irme a mi clase.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando estaba por marcharme a comer mi bento a las escaleras de emergencia Karin y sus amigas se interpusieron en mi camino:

-Que es lo que queréis?- les pregunte desafiante, no me iba a dejar pisotear por nadie.

-Queremos hablar contigo pero en un lugar mas privado- dijo Karin, entonces ellas y sus amigas se dirigieron donde los cerezos en flor y yo las seguí curiosa por saber que querían:

-Y bien? que queréis?- les pregunte.

-Te hemos visto con Sasuke Uchiha en las escaleras de emergencia- yo las mire sin comprender a que venia todo aquello.

-No creas que le gustas ni nada parecido- dijo Azumi mirándome con superioridad.

-Uchiha-san no se fijaría en alguien como tu- dijo entonces Mikaru.

-Y menos por que el ya ama a alguien- dijo Karin tendiéndome una revista muy popular entre las chicas de clase alta.

_¡Ha sido elegida una japonesa por primera vez!_

_**Ganadora del concurso de miss juvenil de este año**_

_MissTeen of France, Sakura Haruno 19 años, es alumna de la universidad de Etoku en Japón; pero está de intercambio en la Sorbonne de París._

_Su padre es director general y principal accionista de la empresa "comercial Haruno"_

_**Se presentaba y a ganado como Miss juvenil de Francia.**_

_Desde los 3 años, practicaba balet y estudiaba piano,también montaba a caballo, es una joven muy activa._

_Dicen que su éxito se debe a cómo desfiló con un vestido de cóctel de chanel, estaba sensacional._

Eso era lo que decía la revista, también había fotos donde se veía a una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados y ojos jades iguales a los míos; sin embargo la diferencia entre nosotras era mas que obvia "así que esta es la clase de chicas que le gustan a Sasuke-san" pensé sintiendo algo triste ya que el me gustaba aun que no estaba segura de estar enamorada de él.

-Ves, tu nunca podrás llegar a ser como Haruno-san, no tienes posibilidades- dijo Karin para apto seguido empujarme haciendo que cayera al suelo, estaba tan ensimismada que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y evitarlo; ellas empezaron a reír mientras yo ocultaba mi mirada bajo mi flequillo ya que notaba la humedad en mis ojos prueba de que acabaría por llorar.

-Que estáis haciendo!- se escucho el grito de una voz muy familiar.

-Sabaku no-san, nosotras... bueno...- intento explicarse Karin.

-No quiero tus escusas, yo soy el único que puede molestarla. Si os vuelvo a ver molestando a Kouyama lo pagareis caro- dijo con furia haciendo que las chicas huyeran asustada.

-Po-por que...?- pregunte dejando que las lagrimas bajasen por mis mejillas y sin estar segura de si le hablaba a Sabaku no por salvarme o me lo preguntaba yo misma por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Estas bien? te has echo daño?- pregunto de manera dulce Sabaku no con lo cual yo levante el rostro por el cual ya rodaban las lagrimas, el me miraba tan dulcemente que mi corazón se acelero y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo; me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme pero entonces:

-Aaaaaaaahhhh- grite empujando lejos a Sabaku no que se choco con el árbol de cerezo que había cerca.

-Que demonios te pasa?- dijo él sobándose el golpe, yo me levante del suelo y lo mire ya sin lagrimas en la cara y de forma desafiante.

-Todo esto me pasa por tu culpa, maldito estúpido!- le grite yo, mientras el me miraba enfadado.

-Maldita, encima de que he venido a ayudarte...- dijo el fulminándome con la mirada.

-Yo no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda- le dije yo volviendole la cara enfadada y dejándolo sorprendido.

-Nadie en toda la escuela se atreve a enfrentarme y mucho menos a hablarme como lo haces tu- me dijo mirándome intensamente, mis mejillas se colorearon de un suave tono rosado y mis nervios aumentaron ante esa intensa mirada.

-Eso es por que todos son unos cobarde!- dije yo desviando la mirada por los nervios.

-Y yo... que piensas de mi?- pregunto acercándose a mí y mirándome de una forma tan intensa que me recorrían escalofríos por toda la espalda y me hacia arder las mejillas.

-Yo...- me costaba hablar y mas estando el tan cerca, realmente no me había fijado en lo atractivo que era Sabaku no; tenia rasgos muy masculinos, piel clara y seguramente muy suave, su cuerpo bien esculpido seguramente por el ejercicio, labios sensuales que pedían a gritos ser besados ojos aguamarina realmente hermosos rodeados por ojeras negras que hacían aun mas intensa su mirada y por ultimo su hermoso pelo rojo fuego desordenado en un toque casual y estaba completamente segura seria muy suave al tacto, "es incluso más atractivo que Sasuke pensé mientras mí corazón se aceleraba y el rostro de Sabaku no se acercaba peligrosamente al mio.

-Tus ojos...- dije cuando Sabaku no estaba casi apunto de posar sus labios sobre los míos, abrí mis ojos los cuales había cerrado inconscientemente por el pasado momento y vi como me miraba sorprendido.

-Son fríos como el hielo y siempre miras con superioridad a todo el mundo- dije mientras el me escuchaba frunciendo el ceño- ademas no me gusta como tratas siempre a todo el mundo ni que seas tan violento, pero sobre todo no me gusta nada tu aptitud- dije para salir apto seguido corriendo del lugar sin dejarle siquiera decir una palabra.

Regrese a mi clase para terminar por fin con las clases que quedaban por el día de hoy lar cuales pasaron lentamente para mi mala suerte, Karin y sus amigas no dejaban de lanzarme mirada asesinas que yo les devolvía haciendo que se asustaran ya que las mías si que eran efectivas; una vez acabadas las clases me puse rumbo a mi casa, iba por el camino hacia la salida cuando una moto paro frente a mi "que diantres?" pensé pero entonces el motorista se quito el casco y...

-Sasori-kun!- dije sorprendida.

-Te gusta me? me la compre hace unos días- me dijo sonriente.

-Si es muy bonita, es una "Honda VFR 1200 F"- dije sorprendiendo a Sasori.

-Sabes de motos?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Que va! pero la vi en una revista- dije yo sonriendo, mientras Sasori me pasaba un casco que yo mire con curiosidad.

-Vamos sube- me dijo subiendo a su moto y colocándose su casco.

-Eeeeeeehhhhh!- dije yo algo nerviosa- no creo que sea buena idea Sasori-kun- le dije mirando con desconfianza la moto.

-No me digas que te dan miedo las motos?- me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-No me dan miedo!- le grite- solo... no creo que mis padres lo aprobasen- dije pero al ver la cara de Sasori fruncí el ceño y me mote en la maldita oto de lado para que no se me alzase la falda, Sasori arranco y yo di un grito ahogado aferrándome a su espalda mientras nos poníamos en marcha con el sonido de las carcajadas de Sasori por mi reacción asustadiza.

/**Pov Gaara**/

Había visto a Kouyama por una ventana iba en dirección a la salida y como quería hablar con ella baje corriendo las escaleras, me faltaba poco para alcanzarla cuando una moto para frente a ella llamando la atención de todos; Kouyama parecía sorprendida así que supuse que aquel tipo no era ningún conocido suyo, me disponía a ir a ayudarla cuando el tipo se quito el casco dejando ver a un chico de unos 19 o 20 años de pelo rojizo mas claro que el mio que le sonrió.

-Sasori-kun!- oí que le decía ella con mucha confianza, no se por que pero eso me molesto mucho e hizo que apretara con fuerza los puños y le lanzase una mirada asesina a aquel chico.

El hablo un poco con ella y le paso un casco seguramente para que se montase en la moto para mi suerte ella no parecía muy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero el chico le dijo algo que debió de convencerla pues frunció el ceño y se monto detrás de el y se marcharon dejándome furioso, confuso y sorprendido.

/**Pov Mitsuki**/

Sasori detuvo la moto en una plaza donde había bastante revuelo, entonces unos chico y una chica se acercaron:

-Sasori-sama, es ella? umh- pregunto un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Es muy bonito- dijo la chica que tenia el pelo azul.

-Pero eso no significa que sea buena- dijo un pelinaranja.

-Hump, ella es la cantante?- pregunto un pelinegro muy parecido a Sasuke.

-Queeeee? cantante? de que están hablando Sasori-kun?- le pregunte confusa.

-Mitsuki-chan tu seras la cantante de nuestro grupo en la prueba de una discográfica que hay hoy aquí- dijo Sasori dejándome de piedra.

**Continuara...**

**N/A**: bien aquí teneis el 4º capi que espero os aya gustado y va dedicados a las chicas que me an dejado comentarios ^^ arigato.


	5. Chapter 5

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-Queeeee? cantante? de que están hablando Sasori-kun?- le pregunte confusa.

-Mitsuki-chan tu seras la cantante de nuestro grupo en la prueba de una discográfica que hay hoy aquí- dijo Sasori dejándome de piedra.

-Estas completamente loco! No pienso hacerlo y ademas voy a llegar tarde a mi trabajo en la floristería- le dije a Sasori y es que la verdad tengo muy mal genio lo reconozco, el simplemente me sonrió maliciosamente.

-Sabes lo orgullosos que estarían tus padres si pasásemos la prueba? ellos eran músicos y tu como su hija debes demostrar lo que vales- Sasori había apuntado a mi punto débil "mis padres" pensé recordándolos con tristeza.

-Nee Mitsuki-chan, hazlo también por nosotros; es importante que pasemos la prueba ya que los ganadores grabaran un disco con la discográfica- dijo la peliazulada mirándome suplicante mientras los chicos me miraban serios.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo haré; pero no se yo si esto saldrá bien- dije sin mucha confianza.

-No te preocupes Mitsuki-chan, sera como cuando íbamos al karaoke- dijo Sasori sonriendo, "no se como me e dejado engatusar de esta manera" pensé mirando con fastidio a Sasori que hablaba con sus amigos para preparar todo.

Esperamos hasta que llego nuestro turno, los oponentes eran realmente buenos pero todos parecían muy entusiastas "realmente quieren ganar" pensé con una sonrisa mirando lo emocionados que estaba todos; nuestro turno llego al fin y cada uno fue a ponerse en su puesto: Konan de coro, Sasori e Itachi a la guitarra eléctrica, Deidara al teclado, Nagato a la batería, Pain se aseguraría de que todo saliera bien y tocaría algún instrumento si nos hacia falta.

Sasori me dijo la canción y entonces me pare frente al micrófono, con mi uniforme ya que era lo que traía puesto y la música empezó a sonar (esta es la canción: Uruwashiki Hito de Ikimono Gakari):

Ah! Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni

atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai

kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made

uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete

anata wa itsu datte muzukashii kotoba de

atashi e no ai wo katarun'da

atashi wa tsuyogatte hatena MA-KU hikidashite

sono tetsugaku wo tokiakasu no

fukushikikokyuu de sasayaita

irotoridori no Love Message

shinpai shinaide atashi wa

anata no kotoba wo shinjiteru

Ah! Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni

atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai

kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made

uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete

PO-KA- FEISU nante hen na muri shinaide

toboketa sono kao de ii yo

kanjin na koto wa atashi no kono te wo

hanasanaide ite hoshiin'da

kore kurai no chiisana mune ni

anata e to omoi ga tsumatteru

shinpai shinaide

atashi wa anata no subete wo shinjiteru

kurikaesu ai no uta daisuki na sono koe de

atashi no mae ni zutto todokete ite yo MERODI

furikaeru sono saki ni itsu datte ite hoshii

uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo soba ni ite

Ah! tomenaide ai no uta eien no sono MERODI

atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai

kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made

sou ippai no ai de atashi no omoi wo uketomete

Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni

atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai

kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made

uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete

Terminamos la canción siendo aplaudidos por todo el publico, las chicas no paraban de piropeara a los chicos e intentar llegar hasta ellos; Konan se puso como una fiera cuando una de ellas le dio en beso en la mejilla a Pain el cual se quedo en blanco ante la acción, Nagato, Itachi y Deidara coqueteaba con las chicas sin reparos y las hacían gritar de emoción, sonrojarse e incluso desmayarse ya que Deidara no se cortaba y le dio un beso apasionado a una y la pobre chica cayo desmayada al instante con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

-Jijijijiji- reí al verlo entonces unos fuertes brazos me rodearon en un cálido abrazo.

-Así que te hace gracia, eeehh- dijo Sasori apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y rozando su mejilla con la mía al hacerlo consiguiendo que un suave sonrojo apareciera en mis mejillas ante la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

-Bueno...- dije sin estar muy segura de que decir, el me miro maliciosamente y entonces me dio su suave beso en la mejilla.

-No dejare que ningún fan se acerque a ti- me susurro seductoramente Sasori al oído, las piernas empezaron a flaquearme.

-Ah... ah que a venido eso?- pregunte con las mejillas sonrojadas, Sasori solo sonrió maliciosamente y entonces nos fuimos a reunir con los otros ya que vimos que Konan nos hacia señales para que fuéramos con los demás.

/**Pov Gaara**/

Estaba sin palabras, había visto como ese chico pelirrojo se llevaba en su moto a Kouyama y realmente me había puesto furioso "no entiendo por que me pongo así, que me importa a mi lo que haga esa maldita chica" pensé apretando los puños con fuerza en el respaldo del sofá de la sala de estar de casa.

-Gaara!- entraron gritando Sai y Hidan, venían jadeando por la carrera "y ahora que pasa!" pensé llevándome una mano a la cara.

-Que ocurre?- pregunte volviendo a mi actitud fría de siempre y cruzándome de brazos.

-Tienes que ver esto!- dijo Sai cogiendo el mando de la televisión y poniéndola, había un grupo que estaba cantando y entre ellos reconocía a tres personas: el hermano Mayor de Sasuke, el chico que se llevo a Kouyama y...

-Kouyama!- grite al ver a la cantante, me aferre al respaldo del sofá y abrí bien mis ojos "es ella! pero que diantres hace?" pensé mientras observaba como cantaban.

-No lo hacen mal, no te parece?- dijo Hidan mirándome cuando terminaron, yo le fulmine con la mirada.

-Ah- jadeo Sai sorprendido lo cual hizo que volviera mi vista a la televisión y viera el beso que ese tipo pelirrojo le daba en la mejilla a Kouyama la cual esta con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo lo mato!- grite dirigiéndome a la puerta pero Sai y Hidan me retuvieron antes de que hiciese una locura, "ese tipo me las va a pagar" pensé mientras trataba de quitarme de encima a Sai y Hidan.

/**Pov Mitsuki**/

Al día siguiente:

-Aaaahhhh!-contuve un bostezo con mi mano, había dormido muy poco por que salimos ganadores en la prueba y los chicos y Konan querían ir a celebrarlo y me llevaron por delante; cuando Sasori me llevo a casa la abuela le echo una bronca de campeonato por traerme tan tarde y encima en moto, me reí ante el recuerdo a pesar de que yo también fui regañada.

-Que es tan gracioso Kouyama?- pregunto una voz masculina que hizo que mi risa para en seco, me di la vuelta y hay estaba el con el uniforme del instituto y su pelo rojo fuego despeinado en un toque casual "espera un momento, con el uniforme del instituto?" pensé mirándolo de arriba abajo con los ojos bien abierto y totalmente confundida.

-Sabaku no?- pregunte muy sorprendida por el repentino cambio de vestuario.

-Quien sino!- dijo el volviéndome un poco la cara y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados- ni creas que cambie para gustarte o algo parecido!- dijo consiguiendo enfadarme.

-Hump- dije volviendole la cara- pues entonces no pienso darte mi opinión al respecto- dije y su reacción no se hizo de esperar.

-Oh y que vas a decir, que aun que me vista con el uniforme sigo siendo horrible para ti?- dijo el bastante molesto.

-Pues no, iba a decir que te ves muy guapo con el- mire de desolayo a Sabaku no el cual estaba sorprendido por lo que yo acababa de decir y con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, yo sonreí poniendo frente a el.

-Si no fueras tan cruel con todos incluso podrías llegar a gustarme- le dije con sinceridad entonces un pelinegro llamo mi atención "ese no es...?" pensé dejando a Sabaku no solo y yendo en busca del pelinegro.

/**Pov Gaara**/

Aun no salia de mi asombro, las palabras de Kouyama resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez "incluso podrías llegar a gustarme, ella dijo eso" pensé ensimismado.

-Oye Gaara, me estas escuchando?- dijo Sai sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, nos encontrábamos en la cafetería esperando a Sasuke que había ido al aeropuerto para traerla después de tanto tiempo en Francia.

-Hump, esa chica por fin es mía- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-De que hablas Gaara?- pregunto Hidan mientras el y Sai me miraban sin entender nada.

-De Kouyama por supuesto, por fin a caído a mis pies- dije mirando a mis amigos y mostrándome superior- pero que ni crea que estoy enamorado de ella ni nada parecido- dije acomodándome en mi asiento y tomando el café que había pedido.

-Así que cambiaste de táctica con Kouyama-san?- pregunto Sai- supongo que eso explica el que vallas hoy con el uniforme- termino mirando mi vestimenta.

-Así es, cambien de táctica y ella a caído- dije con una sonrisa de ladina.

-Entonces... como es que esta con otro chico?- pregunto Sai que estaba mirando a un punto fijo, seguí la dirección de su mirada y la vi entrando a la cafetería con un pelinegro de ojos rojos.

**Mientras en el aeropuerto...**

/**Pov Sasuke**/

Estaba esperándola en el aeropuerto, haber pasado tiempo con Kouyama y ver sus ojos jade me había echo recordarla muy a menudo y echarla de menos mas de lo que ya la echaba; estaba desesperado cuando sentí como unos brazos me abrazaban por la espalda.

-Te extrañe mucho Sasuke-kun- dijo una dulce voz femenina...

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Gomen! siento mucho el mega retraso pero ando poco inspirada, es pero les guste el capi ^.^ y ya saber Naruto no me pertenece.

**El el capitulo anterior:**

-Así es, cambien de táctica y ella a caído- dije con una sonrisa ladina.

-Entonces... como es que esta con otro chico?- pregunto Sai

**Mientras en el aeropuerto...**

-Te extrañe mucho Sasuke-kun- dijo una dulce voz femenina...

/**Pov Mitsuki**/

No podía creer que el hubiese vuelto después de que se mudo con sus padres a Italia, cuando le había visto no había dudado ni un segundo en dejar a Sabaku no solo e ir tras el para asegurarme de que mis ojos no me estaban engañando; corrí tras el hasta alcanzarle y sujetarle el brazo haciendo que se volteara a verme.

-Tobi-kun?- pregunte cuando sus ojos color carmesí se encontraron con mis ojos jades, una enorme sonrisa se formo en su labios.

-Mitsuki-chan!- dijo Tobi lleno de felicidad cogiéndome por la cintura y alzándome empezó a dar vueltas conmigo entre sus brazos.

-Ya Tobi-kun, ya bajame que vergüenza!- le dije yo toda ruborizada por la escena que estábamos dando.

-Gomen, Mitsuki-chan pero hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía- dijo el con un sonrisa y con una de sus manos tras la cabeza mirándome un tanto avergonzado, conocí a Tobi cuando mis padres murieron y empece a estudiar en un colegio publico; según tengo entendido su familia es de dinero pero su padre lo dejo todo por la mujer que amaba "espera... entonces como es que Tobi-kun esta en Etoku?" me pregunte cayendo en la cuenta.

-Etto... Tobi-kun... Como es que tu...?- el me interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

-Veras Mitsuki-chan es una larga historia, por que no vamos a la cafetería y te cuento?- dijo él a lo que yo asentí y nos fuimos juntos hacia la cafetería hablando de cosas de nuestra infancia que me hicieron reír y es que Tobi y yo habíamos echo muchas trastadas juntos.

/**Pov Gaara**/

Ella estaba sentada riendo tranquilamente con ese idiota que extrañamente tenia cierto parecido a Sasuke, no pude aguantarme la rabia que sentía al verla con otro chico así que tome una decisión drástica "Yo le enseñare a ese chico quien soy" pensé mientras me iba de la cafetería junto a Sai e Hidan ya que Sasuke estaría por llegar; deje que Sai e Hidan se adelantaran mientras yo me encargaba del asunto del pelinegro y le demostraba de paso a esa chica que conmigo no se juega.

/**Pov Mitsuki**/

-No lo puedo creer!- dije cuando Tobi termino de contarme el por que de su regreso de Italia y su entrada a Etoku, al parecer su abuelo antes de morir había recapacitado sobre las cosa que le había dicho a su padre e hizo que volviera como miembro de la familia; pero lo que mas me sorprendía era que el era un Uchiha, primo de Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, me había dejado anonadada.

-Realmente no te diste cuenta?- pregunto Tobi mirándome curioso y con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Pues la verdad creo que en ese entonces era una despistada- le conteste sonriendo nerviosamente "y creo que aun lo soy" pensé.

El timbre sonó por lo que tuve que despedirme de Tobi hasta el final de las clases ya que quedamos de irnos juntos a casa, las clases terminaron y me encontraba dirigiendome a mi taquilla junto con Tobi que fue a buscarme a mi clase.

-Oye Mitsuki-chan, que te parece si vamos a tomar algo?- me pregunto Tobi sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Lo siento Tobi-kun, tengo trabajo y ya me escaquee de el un día- le dije yo dándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Valla que lastima- dijo el dando un suspiro y abriendo su taquilla, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la tarjeta roja en la taquilla de Tobi-kun.

-Pero que es esto?- pregunto Tobi inocente de lo que le sucedería.

/**Pov Tobi**/

No entendía que significaba la tarjeta roja en mi taquilla pero por la cara que puso Mitsuki al verla no podía ser nada bueno, escuche el sonido de lanzamiento así que tome a Mitsuki del brazo y retrocedí haciendo que ambos cayésemos al suelo; al levantar la miraba pude ver que nos habían tirado huevos.

-Vamos Mitsuki-chan- le dije tomándola de la mano y empezando a correr huyendo del resto del alumnado que nos perseguían con escobas, al pasar bajo una ventana hoy una pequeña risa y aparte a Mitsuki aferrándola contra mi cuerpo justo cuando nos habían tirado un cubo lleno de basura.

Corrimos hasta despistarlos a todos ya que nos escondimos en unos matorrales, estábamos jadeando por la carrera y vi que Mitsuki estaba temblando pero al mirarla mejor me di cuenta de que estaba furiosa "pobre de aquel al que valla dirigida esa furia" pensé con una gotita estilo anime tras mi cabeza.

-Mitsuki-chan, por que nos persiguen?- Mitsuki me miro con una mirad de disculpa.

-Es posible que sea mi culpa- dijo para apto seguido explicarme todo sobre los f4, "jamas me imagine que a Sasuke le gustase hacer este tipo de cosas" pensé ya que mi primo no era mala persona ni nada por el estilo; entonces me percate de que Mitsuki se había puesto en pie.

-Que vas a hacer?- le pregunte ya que sabia por su mirada que iba a hacer algo arriesgado.

-Voy a descubrir por que Sabaku no la a tomado contigo- apto seguido Mitsuki estaba corriendo en dirección al instituto en busca de ese tal Sabaku no "espero que no le suceda nada malo" pensé siguiéndola con la mirada.

/**Pov Gaara**/

Me encontraba en un balcón del tercer piso desde donde observe como perseguían a Kouyama y ese chico, pero lo único que conseguí fue enfadarme mas ya que el la llevaba de la mano y la había aferrado contra su cuerpo para protegerla cuando les lanzaron un cubo lleno de basura; "ese maldito" pensé cerrando con fuerza los puños y los ojos intentando calmarme, entonces escuche como alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia mi.

-SABAKU NO! -grito una voz femenina que no podía ser de otra chicas mas que de...

-Kouyama- dije yo abriendo mis ojos y mirándola de forma superior, ella estaba echa una furia se le notaba en la cara en la forma en que me miraba desafiante.

-Por que lo has echo?- pregunto Kouyama, yo la mire con una mirada que hizo que diera un paso atrás.

-Por que no me gusta como tu y tu amigito os divertíais a mi costa!- le dije intentando mantener la calma.

-Pero de que demonios estas hablando?- me pregunto ella enfadada y desconcertada.

-En que primero me coqueteas y luego te vas con otro!- empece yo a gritarle furioso.

-Yo nunca te e coqueteado!- me grito ella igual de furiosa, la fulmine con la mirada.

-Y entonces que fue lo de antes!- le grite haciéndole recordar sus palabras de esta mañana.

-Eso no era coquetear!- dijo ella consiguiendo solo que me enfadara mas.

-Por que, acaso el es mejor que yo? acaso te gusta?- le pregunte acercándome a ella.

-Por supuesto que si, el es un millón de veces mejor que tu y si me gusta, me gusta mucho en comparación contigo el me encanta!- grito ella y entonces no se como...

Plaff- mi mano había golpeado su suave mejilla dejándola roja y a ella con el rostro de lado, se volvió hacia mi llevándose su mano a la mejilla y mirándome sorprendida por lo que yo acaba de hacer.

/**Pov Mitsuki**/

Había encontrado a Sabaku no en un balcón y después de una fuerte pelea verbal había acabado así, con mi rostro volteado y mi mejilla ardiendo por la bofetada que el me había dado y ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando; me volví a verle con la mano en mi mejilla y vi como el estaba tan sorprendido con su acción como yo.

-Tuu... maldito!- dije con furia cerrando en un puño mi mano derecha.

-Kouyama... yo... no pretendía golpearte...- intentaba explicarse el mientras yo me acercaba lentamente con mi flequillo ocultando mi mirada.

-No quiero tus escusas, vete al infierno!- le grite al tiempo que le daba un derechazo y lo mandaba a volar, salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de Tobi para irnos a casa; lo encontré siendo perseguido por medio instituto por lo que yo también me vi arrastrada a correr dirigiéndonos al campus universitario, "Kami-sama que alguien nos ayude" pensé mientras corría escapando de nuestros perseguidores.

/**Pov Sasuke**/

Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería del campus universitario junto a Sakura, todos la habían saludado ya incluso Gaara que acababa de llegar hace poco con u buen golpe en la cara.

-Oye Gaara-kun, quien te golpeo?- le pregunto Sakura, este simplemente volteo la cara hacia otro lado enfadado haciendo que Sai, Hidan, Sakura y yo sonriéramos; a veces Gaara puede ser tan infantil pero al mirar el golpe la imagen de una chica de pelo color chocolate y hermosos ojos jades dándole un puñetazo a Gaara se me venia a la mente "seguro fue ella, que habrá echo esta vez para hacerla enfadar?" me pregunte mentalmente.

Entonces las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de par en par y dos personas cayeron al suelo siendo golpeadas apto seguido con escobas "Kouyama y Tobi?" pensé viéndolos, los dos parecían avergonzados al ver como los miraban los universitarios allí presentes y Kouyama tenia lagrimas en los ojos; al ver que se disponían a seguir golpeándolos no lo dude dos veces y fui a ayudarla.

/**Pov Mitsuki**/

Esto era humillante, estábamos tirado en el suelo de la cafetería del campus universitario mientras todos nos observaban y se reían de nosotros; lo peor fue cuando la vi a ella, Sakura Haruno el primer amor de Sasuke Uchiha entonces ya no pude contener las lagrimas que bajaron por mis ruborizadas mejillas "por favor, que alguien nos ayude" pensé.

Apto seguido sentí como unos fuertes brazos me alzaban del suelo en volandas, alce mi rostro para encontrarme con el serio rostro de "Sasuke" pensé viéndole mientras el tenia su mirada fija en los chicos que nos golpeaban.

-Vosotros, dejad ya de comportaros como críos!- les grito sorprendiendo a todos, "Sasuke nos a ayudado!" pensé cerrando los ojos intentando que las lagrimas parasen.

-Que se supones que estas haciendo, Sasuke?- le grito Sabaku no lleno de furia, yo le mire asustada "por mi culpa se va a meter en un lió con sus amigos" pensé.

-Gaara... esto no esta bien, tienes que dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas- le dijo Sasuke con su rostro serio, Gaara lo miro entre cerrando los ojos.

-Sasuke, no me digas que te gusta esta chica?- dijo Sabaku no consiguiendo que yo me sonrojase.

-...- Sasuke se mantuvo cayado lo que provoco la furia de Gaara "no lo a negado" pensé poniéndome completamente roja.

-Sabes lo que estas haciendo? quieres que te rechace toda la escuela?- le grito Sabaku no a Sasuke que se mantenía con el rostro neutro entonces...

-Aaaahhhh!- grite al sentirme jalada de las piernas por Sabaku no y de los brazos por Sasuke.

-Deja de llevarla en brazos!- gritaba Sabaku no mientras tiraba de mi por las piernas.

-Gaara, le haces daño- dijo Sasuke.

-Parad los dos!- grite para encontrarme ahora en los brazos de otro chico, alce mi rostro encontrándome con...

-Sasori-kun!- dije mirándole y quedándome sorprendida ya que su rostro mostraba enfado.

-Mitsuki-chan no es ninguna muñeca y si creéis que no tiene quien la defienda estáis muy equivocados!- grito Sasori dirigiéndose tanto a Gaara como al resto de estudiantes, pude ver como Itachi ayudaba a Tobi a ponerse en pie y como Konan y los demás echaban a los estudiantes de la cafetería.

-Escucha bien Sasuke!-dijo Gaara antes de que todos los estudiantes fueran echados de la cafetería- a partir de ahora no somos amigos, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra- las palabras de Sabaku no nos dejaron a todo pasmados "Sasuke..." pensé viéndole ya que esto era mi culpa...

**Continuara...**

**N/A:** Bueno esperan sean bueno y me dejen comentarios para tener nuevo capi preparado cuanto antes, nos leemos .


	7. Chapter 7

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-Escucha bien Sasuke!-dijo Gaara antes de que todos los estudiantes fueran echados de la cafetería- a partir de ahora no somos amigos, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra- las palabras de Sabaku no nos dejaron a todo pasmados "Sasuke..." pensé viéndole ya que esto era mi culpa...

**Empieza el nuevo capi:**

Me encontraba en el baño de chicas de la universidad junto a Konan y Sakura-san que se ofrecieron a ayudarme.

-Arigato por vuestra ayuda!- les dije a ambas.

-No hay de que Mitsuki-chan, es lo menos que podía hacer- dijo Konan con una sonrisa.

-Konan tiene razón, realmente Gaara-kun a veces puede ser muy cruel pero en realidad es un buen chico- dijo Sakura recibiendo una mirada de duda de mi parte a lo cual ella solo se rio- Sabes de verdad debes gustarle mucho a Sasuke-kun- dijo de repente haciéndome sonrojar.

-No que va, el solo te quiere a ti!- le dije yo rápidamente.

-Si tienes razón!- dijo ella llevándose una mano a su barbilla y consiguiendo que casi me cayese por lo rápido que me dio la razón.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos ya- dijo Konan así que salimos todas del baño y Sasori se ofreció a llevarme a casa, donde me fui directa a la cama ya que fueron demasiadas emociones en un solo día y se me había ido incluso el apetito.

A la mañana siguiente me levante algo mareada pero no le di mucha importancia y me fui a darme una ducha y prepararme para el instituto, una vez hube desayunado y estaba lista me marche despidiéndome de la abuela; "no se por que me siento tan cansada, el cuerpo me pesa muchísimo" pensé de camino a clase y la verdad agradecí que mis clases trascurrieran tranquilas hasta la hora del almuerzo donde me dirigí en busca de Sasuke.

-Ohaio, Sasuke- le dije al encontrarle donde siempre, las escaleras de emergencia.

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta que recibí de su parte así que me prepare para lo que le diría a continuación.

-Arigato!- le dije el me miro un momento sin comprender- por lo de ayer y siento mucho lo que paso, por mi culpa Tu y Sabaku no…- dije pero el me interrumpió.

-No me gusta que se trate mal a las mujeres, no tienes nada que ver en esto- dijo él mirándome fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros, mi vista se empezó a nublar.

-Aun así… ari… gato…- dije antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Sasuke.

**Narra Sasuke**

Me encontraba en las escaras de emergencia como siempre, era insoportable aguantar a las chicas solo dos conseguían que yo no escapar y esas era Sakura y…

-Ohaio, Sasuke!- dijo la voz de la segunda chica a la que puedo tolerar, Kouyama Mitsuki, realmente era una chica interesante pero hoy había algo raro en ella.

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta que le di mientras la observaba, sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas y estaba realmente pálida.

-Arigato!- me dijo, por un momento la mire sin comprender hasta que ella continuo- por lo de ayer y siento mucho lo que paso, por mi culpa tu y Sabaku no…- dijo al decaída pero yo la interrumpí.

-No me gusta que se trate mal a las mujeres, no tienes nada que ver en esto- le dije mirándola fijamente a sus hermosos ojos jades entonces me percate de que su vista parecía nublarse.

-Aun así… ari… gato…- dijo antes de caer desmayada en mis brazos, le toque la frente y estaba ardiendo "como se le ocurre venir a clase con una fiebre tan alta" pensé algo nervioso mientras la toma en volandas y empezaba a correr hacia la enfermería.

**Narra Gaara**

Estaba muy furioso con Sasuke, nuca pensé que el pudiese interponerse en mi camino pero ahora y por culpa de esa chica; apreté fuerte los puño mientras camina por el pasillo seguido de Sai e Hidan pero entonces apareció Sasuke corriendo con Kouyama en brazos.

-…- "que demonio" pensé echando a correr detrás de él, Sai e Hidan no tardaron en seguirme y Sai se acercó a Sasuke.

-Sasuke!- le dijo Sai consiguiendo la atención de este.

-Hmp, Sai que haces?- le dijo Sasuke prestando mas atención al camino que a Sai.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti- le dijo Sai mientras echaba una mirada a Kouyama.

-Se desmayó, tiene fiebre- le contesto Sasuke, parecía preocupado y yo preferí mostrarme frio e indiferente a pesar de estar furioso y preocupado por la salud de Kouyama.

Llegamos a la enfermería y la enfermera Shizune-san atendió a Kouyama enseguida, le dijo a Sasuke que la tendiera en la camilla y fue a buscar un termómetro, paños y agua para bajarle la fiebre; le coloco el termómetro mientras Kouyama respiraba con dificultad parecía tan frágil en este momento a pesar de la chica fuerte que es.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Shizune-san tras quitarle el termómetro a Kouyama.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto Sai mientras Sasuke se limitaba a poner un paño húmedo en la frente de Kouyama.

-Tiene 39º y medio de temperatura, tengo que avisar a una ambulancia y a su familia enseguida ¿podríais quedaron con ella?- pregunto Shizune-san bastante nerviosa por la situación tan delicada.

-Nos quedaremos con ella, dese prisa!- le dijo Sasuke, Shizune-san salía disparada de la enfermería mientras nosotros nos quedamos allí con Kouyama que parecía encontrarse cada vez peor.

Shizune-san no tardo en llegar con la directora Tsunade-sama y junto a otra señora mayor, al cabo de unos 15 minutos llego la ambulancia que se llevo a Kouyama y la señora se marcho con ella al hospital; "Solo espero que ella se recupere" era lo único en lo que podía pensar a pesar de no mostrar lo que sentía en mi rostro.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** Siento mucho el retraso, intentare actualizar mas seguido asi que dejar comentarios onegai!


	8. Chapter 8

Me desperté al sentir los rayos de sol en mi rostro y mire a mi alrededor desorientada, estoy en una habitación de hospital de eso estoy segura pero no recuerdo que hago aquí; mi tío y Sasori están durmiendo en unos sillones que hay en la habitación y lo mas seguro es que mi tío enviase a la abuela devuelta a casa.

-Sasori-kun?- llame a Sasori que era a quien tenia mas cerca, este abrió los ojos y me miro aun algo adormilado para apto seguido darme una sonrisa cansada "no a debido dormir nada bien" pensé mirándole con preocupación.

-Como te sientes Mitsuki-chan? Nos has preocupado a todos- me dijo sentándose en mi cama y acariciándome suavemente la mejilla.

-Estoy bien- le conteste incorporándome para quedar sentada, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas prueba de que aun tenia algo de fiebre.

-Todos estábamos muy preocupados, llegaste a tener 40º de fiebre!- dijo Sasori, parecía realmente aliviado de que me encontrara mejor- Keichi tuvo que hacer que tu abuela regresase a casa, prácticamente la saco a rastras, no quería dejarte- continuo Sasori mientras me ponía una mano en la frente para comprobar que la fiebre había bajado, "abuela, debe de haberse asustado mucho" pensé recordando la de veces que cuando era pequeña y me hacia daño la abuela se ponía casi histérica de preocupación.

-Quiero irme a casa Sasori-kun, quiero ver a la abuela- le dije intentando salir de la cama, al apoyar los pies desnudos en el suelo sentí que me caía pero Sasori me cogió y me cargo en sus brazos.

-A donde crees que vas princesa? Estas débil por la fiebre aun debes descansar, deja que Keichi se encargue de que te den el alta; yo te cuidare- dijo Sasori depositándome en la cama con mucho cuidado, yo asentí dándole una pequeña sonrisa y al depositar la cabeza en las almohadas me quede dormida.

**Pov Gaara**

Me encontraba con Sai e Hidan en clase era la hora del descanso y hablábamos sobre lo que paso ayer con Kouyama.

-Así que aun esta en el hospital?- pregunte frio e inexpresivo mientras observaba por la ventana al primo de Sasuke que estaba con el hermano de este yendo hacia la cafetería del campus universitario.

-Eso parece, oye Gaara no crees que no esta bien seguir metiéndonos con una chica?- me pregunto Sai mientras Hidan solo nos escuchaba.

-Cállate Sai, no te metas!- le dije inexpresivo y de forma amenazadora mientras una idea completamente descabellada para alguien como yo se me venia a la mente.

**Pov Sasori**

Mitsuki se quedo dormida en cuanto apoyo su cabeza en las almohadas, aun tenia algo de fiebre así que debía descansar; desperté a Keichi y le dije que Mitsuki había despertado y quería marcharse a casa, el se marcho a arreglar el papeleo mientras yo llamaba a la abuela de Mitsuki para que le trajera algo de ropa.

Una hora mas tarde me encontraba recostando a Mitsuki en su cama para que descansara hasta que la fiebre bajara por completo, no tuve mas remedio que marchame a la universidad después de esto ya que los chicos y Konan me pidieron que les informara sobre el estado de Mitsuki; "realmente todo el mundo se encariña con facilidad de ti" pensé mientras acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de Mitsuki antes de ponerme de pie y marcharme para dejarla descansar tranquila.

**Pov Mitsuki**

Me desperté al escuchar un alboroto que venia de la entrada de la casa, "que esta pasando?" me pregunte mentalmente mientras me dirigía hacia allí.

-Quien es usted? Que quiere con la señorita Mitsuki?- la voz de Nana-san se notaba con temor y preocupación.

-Que es lo que ocurre aquí?- la voz de la abuela fue la siguiente que oí antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina encontrarme de frente con el causante del alboroto.

-Que diantres…?- deje a medias la frase mientras veía a Sabaku no Gaara en el portal de casa.

-Hola- dijo frio e indiferente, "creo que esta visita me causara problemas"

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** Siento mucho el retraso, se que muchas me queréis matar pero si queréis conti no me enviareis asesinos asueldo -.-u intentare actualizar mas seguido así que dejar comentarios onegai!


	9. Chapter 9

Confusión eso es lo que sentía al estar sentada tomando el te con la abuela y Sabaku no, "aun no entiendo que demonios hace él en mi casa" pensé mientras le miraba entre confusa y cautelosa.

-No sabia que el heredero del imperio Sabaku no fuese amigo de mi nieta- dijo la abuela ingenuamente "amigos? Antes muerta" pensé para mis adentros mientras toma un sorbo del te.

-… Kouyama y yo tenemos una amistad un tanto extraña- dijo Sabaku no haciendo que me atragantase con el te.

-Mitsuki-chan daijubu?- me pregunto la abuela dándome golpecitos en la espalda.

-Ha…hai, Oba-san- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y los pelos de punta por lo que Sabaku no había dicho "que diantres estará tramando" pensé mirándolo con sospecha.

Sabaku no se quedo a cenar por invitación de la abuela y no pude comer con tranquilidad por los nerviosa que me sentía, debía admitir que el era muy educado y no había sido grosero ni ofensivo con la abuela lo que me dejaba muy sorprendida; la cena paso tranquila y por fin Sabaku no se marchaba.

-Debo irme ya, a sido un placer señora Kouyama- dijo educadamente Sabaku no a la abuela.

-El placer ha sido mío, espero que cuide de Mitsuki-chan en la escuela- dijo la abuela.

-Oba-san!- dije yo "que es mi enemigo!" grite por dentro pero no podía decírsela a la abuela.

-Mitsuki-chan por que no acompañas a Sabaku no un tramo de camino- dijo mi abuela haciendo que le pusiera cara de "enserio" pero no tuve más remedio que obedecer.

"Que fastidio" pensé mientras caminaba en un muy incomodo silencio con Sabaku no, el estaba muy callado y serio lo que me ponía aun mas nerviosa y alerta.

-Kouyama- dijo Sabaku no de pronto haciéndome saltar en mi sitio.

-Qu… que pasa?- pregunte con cautela y mirándole con nerviosismo, él tenia la mirada al frente y su rostro inexpresivo.

-Pronto empezaran las vacaciones de verano…- empezó a decir de manera casual.

-Si lo se, al parecer el colegio tiene pensado un viaje a Hawái- dije recordando el panfleto que había visto en el tablón de anuncios de la escuela.

-Vas a ir?- pregunto Sabaku no esta vez mirándome fijamente de manera muy intensa "qu… que pasa… po… por que me mira así?" pensé sintiendo arder las mejillas, voltee el rostro para que no notara mi sonrojo.

-Claro que no, tengo pensado ir a la playa a la casa de verano de Tobi-kun- dije de manera un poco brusca.

-Vas a ir a la playa con ese tipo?- pregunto en perplejo.

-Pues si, tengo ganar de perderte de vista y de relajarme un poco- dije dejándole allí plantado pues su chofer ya había llegado para llevarle a su casa.

-Aaah, Kawaiiii!- dije mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje frente a mi, una playa de aguas cristalinas y brillante sol en un hermoso y despejado cielo azul.

-Estas contenta Mitsuki-chan?- me pregunto Tobi acercándose a mi, Tobi vestía una camisa de manga corta blanca abierta y un bañador negro lucia realmente sexy;

"Aaah pero que estoy pensando" me dije a mi misma con la mejillas sonrojadas, yo llevaba un biquini rojo pasión bajo una camisa blanca y el cabello recogido en una cola de manera que solo se vieran mis tirabuzones que rozaban mis hombros además de dos mechones sueltos a la altura del pecho y mi flequillo.

Hemos ido a la playa todos, el grupo de Sasori, Tobi y yo por que al parecer el grupo iba a tener su debut en un concierto en esta misma playa pero en la zona publica ya que la casa de verano de Tobi estaba en una zona privada perteneciente a los Uchihas; el problema es que yo también soy parte del grupo ahora por haber cantado en el concurso, "ya veremos lo que pasara" pensé mientras la brisa marina me refrescaba del calor del verano.

**Continuara…**

**N/A**: Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capi, no es tan largo como me hubiese gustado pero bueno… Ahora que las vacaciones de verano están a la vuelta de la esquina tendré mas tiempo para escribir y tranquilas/os que no pienso abandonar ninguno de mis fanfic.


End file.
